


dirty dancing her ass off

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Almost a Dirty Dancing AU, F/M, Headcanon, Kissing, Pining, Prom, Romance, Sexual Tension, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: peter doesn't know how to dance, and mj doesn't know either, still she says she'll teach him (only because she has a huge crush on him).





	dirty dancing her ass off

**Author's Note:**

> Just a headcanon that I posted to my tumblr @lurkingg-around and I decided to post here. Hope you like.

\- mj asks peter to prom, as friends. no big deal, she even wrote a big poster with hearts all around, saying _wanna go to prom, as a friend?_

\- peter accepted it, as a friend, clearly. and every time someone commented about they going to prom together, both of them always unnecessary added, _as friends_

\- everyone around giggled at them, and they were actually being declared the unofficial prom king and queen. ned had the idea

\- the reason why she asked peter to prom was simple: she really liked him. and she couldn’t confess yet, so she made a poster with hearts, and even gave him a bouquet of fake flowers in colors blue and red, asking him to be her date to prom, as friends, because she at least wanted to be able to spend that day with the boy she liked. _pretty lowkey, right?_

\- prom day was approaching, and mj thought things were going pretty smooth, but then she noticed how nervous peter was acting around her

\- he always been a blabbering mess, but these days, he just looked like he wanted to run away whenever he saw her, and her presence only stressed him out

\- she grew insecure, and finally told him “we can cancel if you want”

\- his eyes widened, and he practically yelled “NO, i don’t want to cancel!”

“then what is it?” she asked him

\- “i’m just nervous” peter told her, she questioned “what’s new?” and that of course made him groan, a bit annoyed and a bit embarrassed, “i just don’t know how to dance” he finally confessed

\- “that’s okay, really” mj comforted him

\- but he didn’t seem satisfied, so he explained himself “i…” he trailed off a bit “i just wanted it to be special, you know” a pause “special, as friends, of course”

\- mj always thought carefully before acting, there were few times when she acted on instinct, reflex or some other reckless way, and she hated whenever she did that, so mj clearly hated herself when she blurted the words without thinking “i can teach you”

\- “really?” peter asked, surprised, his face brightening up, and that made her hate herself a little less because that view of his perfect, cute smile was everything

\- “of course” she insisted on her lie, even flipping her hair back arrogantly, “i don’t mean to brag, but i used to do ballet as a kid” except she sucked at it, and gave up after a week

\- “that’s awesome” he cheered “where can we do it?”

\- the words _do it,_ took her mind to another place, she wanted to _do it,_ with him

\- “mj?” he tried to get her attention, since she was frozen in front of him

\- she really needed to get her mind out of the gutter, “do what?”

\- “practice” peter clarified “when can you teach me how to dance?”

\- mj calculated with herself really quickly, since prom was already next week, “tomorrow, after school, at my place”

\- “cool” he replied enthusiastically, and then mj spent all her free time till she had to meet with peter, looking for videos on the internet, and practicing stupid dance moves in front of her computer

\- _why did she even said she could dance? and worse, fucking teach him?_ oh right, because the possibility of spending time, with her body close to his body, came to her mind, and she just couldn’t help herself

\- mj imagined themselves as if they were on dirty dancing, except in this scenario, she was patrick swayze seducing the ever so sweet and innocent peter parker

\- “come here, loverboy!” she seductively shouted to her wall, as she danced alone in her bedroom, mj felt powerful, but she then tripped on her own feet, and remembered that she didn’t know how to dance to save her life

\- _so dancing to seduce peter?_ ha, as if

\- the next day, peter walked with her to her apartment, and the whole time mj just wanted to bury herself alive, because she had truly, masterfully, fucked up, she really did dig her own grave

\- they got to her place, and she stalled

\- first, she offered snacks, then, even if her bedroom was spacious enough, mj told him they needed to move the furniture to open more space

\- peter suggested they practiced in the living room because it was bigger, since her parents weren’t home anyway

\- mj made up an excuse about not wanting to knock over something and break it, so they moved the furniture of her bedroom, where she was free to break stuff if something happened

\- of course mj did it very slowly, stalling, but her date was freaking spider-man, and he did it very easily and fast

\- she hated him

\- mj pretended not to know where her laptop was, and took her time trying to find it, and he innocently waited for her to find it, as the good boy he was, not showing an ounce of annoyance

\- it came to a point where she couldn’t stall anymore, mj opened her laptop, playing a random song, and she approached peter, placing both of her hands on his shoulders

\- “so what now?” he asked, eager to learn, puppy eyes shining bright in her direction, _and she wanted to die_

\- “now…” she tried “we…uh”

\- he waited

\- “i don’t know” mj finally confessed

\- “what?”

\- “i have no idea how to dance” she explained “i just said it because i wanted to sound cool, i guess”

\- at least she was still hiding the fact that she was only looking for an opportunity to enjoy her hands on him

\- “really?” peter chuckled “that sounds like something i would do”

\- “i know, right?” mj groaned “i really hate myself right now” she got her hands off his shoulders, surrendering “we’re both losers who can’t dance”

\- peter pouted, making a pondering expression, and he looked so fucking adorable, and she tried to get a grip to focus on what he had to say “i think…” he tried “i think i can do one dance”

\- mj raised her eyebrows in surprise “well, i sure anything you got it’s better than what i got”

\- peter smiled bashfully, “ben and may loved to dance to this, and they kind of taught me, you know?” he seemed nostalgic, and a bit embarrassed talking about it “i don’t really remember all of it” he reached for her laptop, and typed something “i have to find a video”

\- mj couldn’t see what peter was looking for on the screen of her computer, but when she heard in a deep voice singing 

\- _oh my god, that’s the dirty dancing song,_ she realized. “oh my god, that’s the dirty dancing song!” she exclaimed

\- peter flushed “yeah” and then laughed awkwardly, one hand on the back of his neck “we had a lot of fun dancing to it”

\- she couldn’t hold her mouth “you son of a bitch, and you said you couldn’t dance!” mj accused

\- “you lied, too!” peter accused “but that’s all i know, and i don’t even know it well”

\- “well, then let’s practice” now that she had a good and possible excuse to be near him, of course she wouldn’t throw it away

\- they watched the classic dance scene a couple of times, before trying to do it, and then his breath close to her, his hands purposefully touching her was about to set her on fire

\- they made a lot of mistakes, most of them coming from mj’s part, and she could notice how peter really was familiar with the choreography as he began to get it

\- they soon grew excited when they made a couple of moves right, and they finally came to the point where they were touching each other naturally, with no awkward cloud hovering over them

\- peter caught on with the dance rather quickly, seeing he had familiarity with it, _and boy he had some patrick swayze in him,_ that white boy sure could move his hips right if he tried

\- mj couldn’t get her mind out of the gutter, not when he had a bit of sweat dripping down his face, his hands catching and holding her with confidence, a charming smile on his face, and as he hips swayed to the song and with her body, _and jesus what more his hips could do?_ she really couldn’t help but wonder, leaving her thoughts in the trashcan she calls her mind, not wanting to sound like a creep

\- the time to do the classic lift to **the time of my life** finally came, and of course mj said no

\- “i can do it!” peter insisted

\- “well, i can’t!” she argued

\- he huffed “i’m literally spider-man” he slightly flexed, showing off his biceps, _oh god, she could just bite them,_ “whatever happens, i can catch you. you’ll be safe, i promise”

\- mj sighed “fine” agreeing, as if she wasn’t waiting for an opportunity to throw herself in his arms, as if she wasn’t totally and completely enjoying the idea of being held by him

\- and then she did it, except he didn’t lift her up like in the movie, peter just caught her in his arms, his feet hit the foot of the bed that was behind him, and he fell to the bed with her on him

\- mj found herself on top of one peter parker, his face flushed by all the exercise, and maybe by something else, and she was finally feeling the rock solid of his superhero body against hers, and it felt even better than all those nights she had only imagined

\- eventually, she found the brain to say “you were supposed to lift me up”

\- peter looked into her eyes, then to her lips, and then to her eyes again “i guess i got distracted” he whispered

\- the song ended, and the lack of the sound, broke the spell between them, and both moved to get off each other’s body

\- “uh, i, i guess i should go” peter suggested, not really facing her

\- she didn’t like the idea, but she agreed “yeah, it’s getting a bit late, my parents are almost home” mj really had to get him out of her bedroom before she jumped this boy

\- before peter walked out the door of her apartment, before he could leave, she asked “you’re coming tomorrow, right? to practice”

\- “yeah, sure!” he answered all too quickly and enthusiastically, and that left her satisfied

\- after all, now she could dance to seduce peter. mj was determined to dirty dance her ass off

\- and then all the days that followed before prom, they danced, they were grinding against each other, and peter always left every time something felt a little too much, crossing the just friends line

\- mj didn’t want to give him a boner, _actually she really did want,_ but she really didn’t want them to felt the awkwardness that would come with it

\- prom day finally arrived, mj wore a beautiful baby blue dress, one that was comfortable to dance on, and peter wore a retro looking baby pink suit, it was from ben’s, and fitted him perfectly

\- they spent the night having fun with their friends, mainly ned and betty, but then at the end of the night, in an unspoken agreement, they walked arm in arm, to outside of the gym, at the back

\- peter played **the time of my life** on his phone, and they danced, now following the choreography perfectly, just as they had practiced

\- mj didn’t have an audience, but she felt glamorous when peter lifted her up

\- they ended the dance with a sweet kiss on the lips, it felt natural and right, and it turned to a more passionate kiss in a matter of seconds, which only made sense with all the pent up sexual tension from their practicing days

\- and that’s how they spent their high school prom, dancing, _as friends._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, and leave comments!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and send me headcanons prompts to me on tumblr. Also find me on twitter @lurKINGaroundd


End file.
